anyone to help me
by Serrat Izazquez
Summary: Sonaban las campanas del templo, el organo era pausado por en grave tañido de los conos metálicos; los melancolicos cantosdel coro y los llantos de los familiares hacían más tortuoso aquel rito al que, para lástima de muchos, ya estaba acostumbrado. Ro-Ame con posibilidad baja de lemon :/
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:** BL Rusia x América

**Hetalia y demas no son mios, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para liberar tenciones y corages, etc.**

Capitulo 1

Sonaban las campanas del templo, el organo era pausado por en grave tañido de los conos metálicos; los melancolicos cantosdel coro y los llantos de los familiares hacían más tortuoso aquel rito al que, para lástima de muchos, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Primero había sido su madre al momento de dar a luz a su hermana menor apenas el cumplía los 3 años, despues de un lustro está tambien murió víctima de la tuberculosis, a los 12 su padre es atropellado en la ciudad dejandolo sólo al cuidado de su hermana mayor, la cual se término casando con un alcoholico que la llevó a su trágico final cuando el iniciaba la universidad...

Estaba sólo...

Pero eso cambio cuando recibió la oportunidad de ir a estudiar a los Estados Unidos; un país no muy acordé a su ideología Marxista pero que sin duda significaba una enorme ventaja a su carrera de administración, sin mencionar que era un buen "nuevo comienzo".

Hizo sus maletas y tomando en cuenta el hecho de que ya no le quedaba nada por que regresar a su fría tierra, buscó la última foto donde salía su madre, aún embarazada y otra de el y su pequeña hermanita, las corto y las metió a un relicario que su hermana mayor le dio al obtener su título de bachiller. Esa sería su única evidencia de su anterior vida...

Un boleto de tren a Moskova era lo que sus mano derecha sujetaba, en su otra mano estaba su maleta de piel con apenas tres mudas de ropa y su morral al hombro con los pocos libros útiles. Vestía sobreabrigado para prever cualquier enfermedad y ahorrar espacio en la maleta.

Apenas arrivo la locomotora a la estación su corazón empezó a bombear la sangre más rápido de lo usual, como sí hubiese corrido en un maratón. Subió apresuradamente y ocupó el primer cúbiculo que pudo encontrar; se sentó y abrió una de sus novelas y comenzó a leer; el camino a la capital era largo. Pero no tanto como el que tenia que hacer de ahí a París en otra línea y despues en barco; puesto que no tenia para un pase de abordar de avión... sólo por eso maldecia al régimen.

No durmió en ningun momento del trayecto hasta pisar suelo franco... Fue hasta un cafetín y pidió algo que le refrescara, el verano en ese lado de europa era mucho más caliente que en su casa.

Al abordar el tren se puso a pensar

-¿Que haré al llegar? Empezár de cero... es aterrador

Y estaba en lo cierto; al desembarcar en Boston lo primero que sintió fue terror, una increíble fobia a lo que sea que el futuro le preparase. Tomó una bocanada de aire y camino a pasó firmé pero inseguro hasta la universidad.

Batallo para adaptarse al inglés durante los dos meses que tuvo que esperar antes de que iniciara el curso; había conseguido trabajo de descargador en el muelle, su estatura y compleccion fuerte le estaban favoreciendo.

La pieza que había conseguido tampoco era la gran cosa, una cama, un refrigerador pequeño, una estufa de dos hornillas, un baño nada espacioso y sin agua caliente y una TV que compró con su primera paga... Más que suficiente para el. Estudio todo lo que pudo pidiendo libros de la biblioteca pública y transcribiendo a mano en su lengua para facilitarse la vida entrando a la universidad, y vaya que le sirvió; aún así, el día de su entrada marcaría su vida, pero no del modo que esperaba.

Como cualquiera, estaba nervioso; una escuela nueva siempre es un reto, pero debía esperar lo mejor, encontraría amigos, y quizás una novia, aunque no podía hayarles atractivo a las chicas norteamericanas... pero quizás habría una extranjera, de preferencia alemana, rubia de ojos azules... o albina, sí, con ojos rojos y caracter fuerte...

Tan concentrado iba en sus pensamientos que no diviso a una pequeña figura que corría, sin explicación aparente, directo hacia el.

-lo lamentó, no vi por donde iba- se disculpo el ruso agachandose para ayudar a levantar los libros que había le tirado a "alguien".

Levantó la vista encontrandese con dicha persona el el piso tambien, algo desorientado

-...aru..?

Era muy delgado, se notaba a pesar del abrigo que traía encima. Cabellos negros, largos y atados en una lisa cola de caballo que caía por uno se sus hombros. Vestía jeans bastante entubados y botas de piel, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fueron sus ojos... eran rasgados, estéticamente delineados por unas lisas pero elegantes pestañas y con un iris lleno de vitalidad, de un tono oscuro de café pero no lo suficiente para confundirse con negro...

-¿Pasa algo aru?

-ni...niet!

Por observarlo tan detalladamente había ignorado el hecho de que el joven frente a el ya se había puesto de nuevo de pie, y el seguía agachado viendole, cosa que le provocó un poco de vergüenza a ambos.

Iván, rompiendo las miradas se puso de pie tambien y sacudio sus rodillas.

-jejeje, eres tímido aru... mi nombre es Wang Yao, ¿Y el tuyo aru?

-Iván Braginski

-un gusto aru

Le tendió la mano al ruso y le dedicó una sonrisa; no más hermosa que la que había puesto en su primera cita en el cine meses despues...

-¿No te gusto la película aru?

-no es eso da...

-entonces...

-es que... ¿Esto es una cita, verdad?

-a...algo así aru- hablo bajo sonrojandose

-entonces aún falta algo...

-¿Q...que aru?

-esto

Un beso en el pasillo sólo del cine; un beso suave, un oriental de puntitas, un soviético agachado, unos brazos colgandose del cuello ajeno, otros rodeando una cintura, la falta de aire y al final dos miradas cómplices explicando lo que las palabras no podían expresar... palabras que el ruso extrañaba ahora...

Por eso estaba hay, frente al ataúd de su amado chino; porque le pertenecía a el y no al imbécil que conducía ebrio esa noche, porque fue su culpa al no acompañarlo a su casa esa vez...

-no es tan tarde aru, no me pasará nada Vanya

Pero se equivocó... Le pasó lo que a todos los que el amaba, a todos los que le demostraban cariño, a todos los que formaban su solitario mundo... su frío y triste mundo.

**¿Que tal está? Aceptó todo tipo de críticas, y en cuanto a Alfred, esperen al siguiente capitulo, ya aparecerá para poner patas arriba al pobre Iván...**

**Este fic no tiene final planeado, pero no creo que sea muy largo, sólo en lo que desahogue mi depresión, así que ¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Volví! Perdónen la tardanza pero pues, la falta de inspiración y la escuela ... :/ saben a lo que me refiero**

**Ya saben, lo de siempre: Hetalia y anexos son de Hidekaz Himayura, sí fueran míos todo sería Ro-Chu, Alfred moriria y Canada sería el asesino (?)**

...Desearia... desearia tener al imbécil que causó la muerte de mi amado Yao entre mis manos... y romperle el cuello...

Despertó en una cama de hospital, uno que otro moreton era visible en su cuerpo, pues estaba en una bata blanca, su ropa estaba apilada a un lado de su cama, no entendía que sucedía, sólo recordaba haber hecho una apuesta con su mejor amigo, y que despues iban a ir por unas cervezas...

Y lo recordó de repente, todas las imagenes de el y Arthur en el coche; el inglés bebiendo, el jugando y con la radio al máximo, todo había sido divertído pero entonces...

-¿joven Jones?- le llamó una enfermera entrando al cuarto

-sí, digame

-Su madre y hermano están aquí, ¿Se siente listo para atender visitas?

-¿Visitas? ¿Porque? ¿Que me pasó?

-anoche tuvo un accidente, usted y quién manejaba el automóvil se vieron envueltos en un choque

-¿¡Y Arthur!? ¿¡El está bien!?

-¿el conductor? sí, el no sufrió lesión alguna

-gracias a Dios

-los detalles puede brindarselos su familia, compermiso

Apenas salió la educada mujer, entró corriendo una señora rubia de ojos azules atascados de lágrimas y se lanzó a abrazar a quién, por sus gemidos, era su hijo

-Alfy, mi cielo, me asustaste tanto ¿Estas bien? El doctor dijo que si, pero dime ¿Te duele algo? ¿Que pasó?

-mamá, no lo dejas responder- hablo un chico tras la mujer, de gran parecido al encamado pero de rasgos más inocentes

-cielos es verdad- admitió la mujer soltado a su hijo el cual jadeo por aire

-ya ya mom, estoy bien

-Alfy, ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

-no se mamá, me dijeron que estuve en un choque con Arthur

-¿Un choque? ¿El está bien? ¿Ya hablaron a sus padres?

-mamá, no lo se

-yo sí lo se- hablo de nuevo el casi invisible chico -Alfred, tú y Arthur iban conduciendo ebrios, y atropellaron a alguien...

Tanto el chico en la cama como su madre quedaron en shock al oír aquello; Alfred trago sonoramente, estaba más que aterrado.

-¿I-iré a p-prisión?

-No lo se hermano, pero Arthur enfrentará cargos

-¿Que le pasó a la persona que atropello... que atropellamos?

-mu...murió

El silencio fue pesado, la madre de ambos volvió a llorar, sí saber que su hijo amanecia en un hospital la ponía histérica, pensar en que lo mandarían a prisión le causaba un preinfarto...

Al salir del hospital lo primero que hizo fue correr a la casa de su amigo, pues su auto estaba destrozado seguramente; pero lo que jamás hubiera esperado es ver a Arthur ser subido a una patrulla sin oponer resistencia; eso lo decía todo, su mejor amigo iría a prisión.

Fue pues, hasta la comisaria, en la cual no lo dejaron verlo y le trataron de testigo, le pidieron su declaración y por un momento pensó que pasaría el resto de sus días podrido en una celda, pero su suerte le sonrio de nueva cuenta; era menor de edad, eso lo salvaba, el no había influido directamente en el accidente, estaba totalmente libre de cargos...

...pero su amigo no...

Quiso hablar con Arthur, se lo volvieron a negar, sólo se limitaron a decirle que podria verlo en un par de días, en tal lugar...

El juzgado...

Y no pudo estar tranquilo hasta ese día, faltó especialmente al entrenamiento del equipo de futbol para asistir; y no le dejaron pasar. Era el colmo.

Al términar el juicio salió el inglés esposado, y sin protestar dejaba que un guardia le escoltara. El americano corrió hasta su amigo, el cual al identificarlo torció la boca y fruncio sus pobladas cejas

-¡Arty! ¿¡Hey!?- le llamó el menor tratando que el otro le viese, pero este seguía ignorandole.

El guardia, entendiendo que era el mismo chico de la comisaría, les dejó hablar sin dejar de vigilarlos, aunque no parecía como sí el inglés quisiera huir o su compañero quisiera liberarlo.

-bloddy hell Alfred, ¿Que quieres?- espeto con odio el ojiverde, confundiendo al chico que le abrazaba con fuerza

-Arty, estaba preocupado

-¿Preocupado dices? ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

-¿Todo esto? ¿Que fue lo que paso? Nadie me explica nada

-¡Mate a un peatón! A un chico de tú edad... Alfred, ni siquiera era de aquí, era un inmigrante chino, con beca de estudios ¡MALDICIÓN!

-...Arty...

-¿Y sabes porque pasó todo?

-n..no- contestó temeroso de la respuesta

-¡Por tú culpa! ¡Tú MALDITA Culpa!

-Arty, yo no

-nada de "yo no" Alfred, ¡Se acabó! ¿¡Me oíste!? ¡No quiero volver a verte!

-p-pero Arthur...

-¡¿Pero!? ¿¡y todavía ponés "pero"!? Estaré en la cárcel Alfred, por tú estúpidez, por tú culpa, ¡POR TI!

-de verdad lo siento Arthur, yo...

-¿¡Lo "sientes"!? ¡Me arruinaste la vida! ¡Adiós a mi carrera! ¡Adiós a un buen trabajo! ¿Dime, quién querría un asesino como contador privado? ¡¿Eh!?

-...

-¡eres un imbécil! Y pensar que yo... tsk

-¿Que tú que?

-olvidalo quieres

-Arthur...

-largate Alfred, porfavor

-Arty... te quiero...

-...vete porfavor

Y salió de hay, no podía soportar verlo así, cargado de irá y culpa, y todo por el... ¿Que era lo que iba a decir el inglés? Quizás jamás se lo diría; no lo merecía, no despues de haberle echado a perder su vida. Pero no quería apartarse de el; no podía.

Amaba a Arthur, mentiria sí decía que no; pero sí tan sólo esa noche no le hubiera puesto ebrio, sí no le hubiera señalado aquella cosa sin importancia que quería que viera, sí no hubiera insistido en sus tonterías quizás aquel chico oriental estaría con vida aún... pero el hubiera sólo existe en nuestras mentes.

El daño estaba hecho, Arthur en prisión le darían de 30 a 40 años de sentencia, sólo podía rogar porque no le condenaran a muerte. Y aquel chico cuyo nombre no recordaba estaba muerto; era un chico de su edad que buscaba una vida mejor en aquel país, ¡Maldición! ¿Como le había pasado eso a el? La familia del aquel oriental estaba furiosa pero aún así no les demandaron... ¿Porque? ¿Porque ese tipo había muerto?, ¿Porque Arthur estaba en la cárcel? ¿¡Porque a el no le habían hecho nada!? La culpa era de el, el emborracho al inglés, le forzó a conducir, lo distrajo... el era el único culpable, y el único al que no habían condenado.

Sacarle más vueltas al asunto le cansaba el cerebro, que sí de por sí sólo usaba para memorizar jugadas de fútbol, nombres de hamburguesas y canciónes de rock, al ponerlo a reflexionar sólo llegaba al punto de que quizás no era el héroe que le decía a las porristas, o a su hermano Matty...

-hey! ¿Se te perdió algo da?- le hablo una vos infantil sacandole de sus pensamientos

-eh? ¿Me hablas a mi?

Un hombre alto, de cabello rubio casi plateado le miraba cargando en su espalda unas enormes cajas de madera...

-¿A quién más voy a hablarle?- su voz sonaba molesta, pero sonreia y conservaba un tono tierno

-eh... ¿Te estoy estorbando?- preguntó el rubio acomodandose las gafas

-de hecho ¡Sí!- contestó el más alto haciéndole ademan de que se quitara; de mala gana el menor obedeció y bajo de donde se había sentado, notando entonces que se había puesto sobre un montacargas, y que su lugar estaba ocupado por las cajas de madera que el otro traía; había olvidado por completo que entre sus cavilaciones había llegado al muelle.

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó otra vez el mayor, al cual parecía molestarle la presencia del rubio

-vine a despejarme ¿Que no puedo?

-de hecho, no puedes, hay un letrero de "prohibido el paso"

-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces que haces tú aquí?

-yo trabajo aquí-respondió el otro; "vaya que este americano es estúpido" pensó.

-¿Y porque no puedo quedarme? Este es un país libre

-porque tengo trabajo que hacer y no quiero que estorbes

El rubio de gafas se entristesio, vaya, ahora un desconocido lo llamaba estorbo, y encima no podía reclamarle pues el sujeto era enorme y seguro que lo mataria de un golpe; por su parte el ruso, aún notando el dasanimo del menor siguió con su trabajo; aún quedaban cajas por desmontar y no tenia precisamente todo el día para hacerlo. Se puso entonces a términar sus deberes del día, y no fue hasta pasado el mediodía que noto la presencia del rubio que no parecía querer irse.

-¿me puedes decir que diablos quieres aquí Américano?- preguntó exasperado de la mirada azul que le había estado siguiendo sin permiso

-sólo... pensé que necesitabas compañía- contesto anormalmente simpático

-¿De donde sacaste esa idea?- preguntó ante la ridicula excusa del rubio

-pues... -no tenia idea de que contestar, pero de que quería hacerle compañía no había duda; o más bien, quería que alguien lo acompañará a el, y eso fue lo único quizás que provocó empatia en el de ojos amatistas.

-¿Como te llamas da? -pregunto sin poder evitar acordarse del momento en el que conoció a Yao -mi nombre es Iván, ¿y el tuyo?

-soy Alfred; Alfred F. Jones- respondió sonriente; esa sonrisa empezaba a hartar al ruso, pero debía reconocer que tenia su encanto.

-etoo, ¿No te he visto antes? ¿Tu tambien estas en la universidad del centro, cierto?

-Da

-¿No eres de aquí, cierto?- preguntó el rubio como sí hubiese descubierto algo increíble; el más alto rodó los ojos

-¿lo dedugiste sólo?- preguntó sarcastico, el menor no lo noto y asistió con la cabeza pensando que le habían halagado

-¿Porque estas por aquí?

-sólo pasaba por aquí...

-¿Y por eso decidiste quedarte a molestar?

-jejeje Yes!

De verdad aquel rubio no tenia reparos en decir lo que pensaba; y eso era, a los ojos de Iván, o muy maleducado o muy inocente; debía ser definitivamente lo primero, porque ni siquiera el rubio podía tacharse de inocente...

-entonces... ¿Quieres ir por algo de comer? Es mi hora de almorzar, y en vista de que no te largas... -soltó un suspiro que se perdió entre su bufanda-

-si! El HERO tiene hambre- explicó sonriente alzando su pulgar "aprobatorio" de la idea.

Ambos fueron hasta un café no muy lejos del muelle; con el presentimiento inexplicable de que conociendo al otro tendrían lo que cada uno creía merecer; un castigo para el americano y venganza para el ruso...

**¿Que tal ha quedado? La verdad a mi me gusto mucho este capitulo, presiento que Alfred va a sufrir :D me encanta esa idea! (sí, soy una sadica) **

**Bien, sí les gusto dejen Review, sí no tambien :D**

**De nuevo advierto que tardare en subir capis porque estoy en la facultad de medicina y no hay que ser un genio para saber que hay se dejan toneladas de trabajo; pero aún así me gusta (aparte de sadica, masoquista :P)**

**bueno, ciao**

**¿Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

La mesa donde se sentaron era la más distal a la puerta; casi escondida entre una alacena donde podían apreciarse los postres "especialidad de la casa" y una salida de emergencia, la cual Iván pensó en usar en cuanto el rubio americano empezó a hablar de lo magnífico que era el fútbol...

-...y por eso soy mariscal de campo; y claro, también por eso tengo mi beca para la universidad, y también por eso salgo con porristas; y...

-¿Podrías callarte por favor?- pidió el ruso al borde de su paciencia sin borrar su cinismo

-¿No te gusta el fútbol?

-de hecho, ningún deporte netamente americano

-pero serias bueno en basquetball, eres tan alto como un "oso rojo"- explicó mientras ponía cara de asco al pronunciar aquel adjetivo; disgustando al más alto

-¿Como dijiste da?

-oso rojo, tú sabes viejo, soviéticos… rusos- respondió con naturalidad

-por lo visto no tienes ni idea de donde vengo, ¿Cierto?

-...no te entiendo- respondió con una sonrisa de total ignorancia; afirmando la idea de Iván de que Alfred era un perfecto imbécil

-soy ruso...- explicó con poca paciencia; el estadounidense parpadeo

-ósea que... ¿¡eres soviético!?

-tal parece- contesto sintiendo que le explotaría una vena de la sien

-¿Y porque estas aquí?- preguntó curioso el rubio –de seguro ha sido el frio

-para estudiar...

-¿Viajaste sólo para eso?- exclamo con sorpresa

-¿Tu que crees?

-...- y sólo sonrió en respuesta.

Era el colmo, el cerebro del rubio definitivamente no procesaba la información de manera congruente: ni siquiera le veía la posibilidad de entablar una conversación decente con el.

-mira, creo que no tiene caso que me sigas haciendo compañía, así que... -el ojiamatista se puso de pie, y Alfred le imito- yo pagaré la cuenta, ya puedes irte -y tras decir eso el ruso camino hasta la caja; el americano le siguió. Después el ruso salió del lugar camino a su trabajo; el americano de nuevo le siguió. Harto de la rubia presencia, tomó el autobús y aun así el americano fue tras el.

Sentándose hasta el último asiento y sin rumbo se dejó llevar por el transporte (pues no le veía el caso volver y que le descontaran horas por no poder concentrarse, era lo mismo que no ir), y el rubio se sentó a su lado, definitivamente estaba empeñado en molestar.

-¿Ahora que quieres da?

-¿Volverás a trabajar?

-no

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-ya lo estas haciendo

El americano sonrió, entendiendo que le habían dado permiso; Iván suspiro, preguntándose sí una tubería de metal sin punta podría atravesar el cráneo hueco de Alfred...

-"Sería cuestión de intentarlo"-pensó

-¿De que ríes?- preguntó el rubio notando la macabra aura que rodeaba al eslavo

-nada- respondió sonriente, sin deshacerse de su obscuridad; Alfred trago en seco y por un momento pensó en huir, pero los héroes no huyen, y sólo por eso acompañó al más alto hasta su trabajo. O por lo menos, hay planeaba acompañarlo, pero fue hasta que bajaron del vehículo que se percato que estaban a las afueras del área que podía considerarse "bonita" de Boston.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-en la calle

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-yo no te llevo a ningún lado da, tu me estas siguiendo- respondió; el rubio guardo silencio

-¿vas a asesinarme?- pregunto el rubio, anormalmente emocionado por la idea, lo cual confundió al ruso, pero de dio un hilo de esperanza; pues la idea no era mala.

-quizás- respondió sonriente, Alfred trago en seco, pero no expreso protesta alguna, cosa que extraño al ruso.

-¿no vas a quejarte?

-¿debería?- respondió con naturalidad el rubio, Ivan le miro sin comprender, pero no dijo nada más; aquella resignación le había quitado lo "divertido" a la idea de deshacerse de ese modo del americano.

Una vez que el ruso llego a su departamento, se dispuso a sacar la llave, dándose cuenta de que, al no contemplar su rápida salida, la había dejado junto con su abrigo en el trabajo…

-tsk- trono con la lengua, llamando la atención del mas bajo.

-¿pasa algo?

-deje la maldita llave da… -explico dando un suspiro, agachándose y sacando otra; al parecer, de repuesto debajo del tapete de entrada para prever en casos similares

-¿es una llave de repuesto?- pregunto lo obvio al ver como se habría la puerta; el ruso suspiro pesadamente ante la estupidez de su acompañante

-no, es una llave mágica- contesto sarcástico, pero inesperadamente el rubio no callo

-ahahaha, a mi no me engañas con eso ¡los HEROS no creen en esas cosas!- respondió rematando su ridícula afirmación con su estruendosa risa. Ivan, son que el otro se diera cuanta, entro a su casa y cerro con llave, dejando al americano afuera riéndose sin explicación aparente.

-es un verdadero imbécil- pensó Ivan -¿Por qué a mi? - se termino de lamentar sentándose en la cama, apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas y dando otro suspiro; de verdad, algo había en aquel rubio que acababa fácilmente con su paciencia. Cerro los ojos, tratando de ignorar las risas que aun se oían afuera; pasaron dos, tres minutos, cuatro, cinco minutos hasta que ceso.

-por fin, tranquilidad-dijo para si el ruso acostándose en la cama, siendo interrumpido apenas su cabeza tocaba la almohada, por un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta.

-¡Braginski! ¡Hey Braginski! ¡Abre la puerta!

-maldición da- se quejo el ruso, aquello ya no era (si es que en algún momento lo fue) gracioso, era una especie de nivel de crueldad el ponerle a convivir forzadamente con ese americano, definitivamente, Dios le odiaba.

Cansinamente, ya sin ganas de oponerse al entusiasmo del chico de gafas, abrió la puerta y, sin siquiera que le invitasen a pasar, el menor entro y se sentó a la pequeña mesa, mirando impaciente al ruso.

-¿no tienes algo de comer? Me he quedado con hambre, ¿no tienes una hamburguesa, unas papas, un filete o algo así?

Era suficiente, ¿con que derecho se atrevía el americano a pedir comida si ni siquiera se conocían?

-no tengo nada para ti da

-bueno, entonces ordenemos comida china

-¡niet!

-but…

-¡NIET!

El rubio bajo la cabeza como perrito regañado, sin provocar efecto alguno de ternura en Ivan, que solo tomo asiento frente a él en la mesa.

-¿Por qué me estas molestando?

-…quiero…solo quiero empezar de nuevo

-¿de que rayos estas hablando americano?

-…déjame ser tu amigo…

-¿Por qué pides eso? ¿Por qué a mí?

-fuiste la primera persona que encontré… quizás sea el destino… si, ¡mi destino es ser tu HERO!

-estas demente, ¿sabes?

-no, los HEROS solo somos originales

-como digas da

-entonces ¿puedo ser tu amigo?

-como quieras, hasta mi mejor amigo si se te viene en gana, pero deja de molestarme…

-¿de veras?

-si, pero ya lárgate…

Quizás si Ivan hubiera pensado mejor sus palabras, lo que venia después de aquella tarde que se estaba volviendo tranquila no habría pasado… pero como lo hecho hecho esta, y no existe forma de regresar el tiempo y corregirlo; ahora Alfred tenia un nuevo "amigo"… peor, tenia un nuevo "mejor amigo", un titulo que nadie en su sano juicio quería tener, y por desgracia, el ruso se lo había obsequiado a cambio de pasar el resto de su solitario día en paz.

Muy poco a decir verdad por un precio tal alto…

-¡MATTY!- grito el rubio entrando a su casa, asustando a su hermano menor

-hermano, no grites, estoy aquí…

-¿en serio? No te vi

-si, ya lo se…- suspiro el menor

-¡adivina que me paso hoy!

-fuiste al juicio de Arthur…

El rubio mayor se deprimió, le había costado mantener su tristeza oculta y por unos momentos lo había conseguido molestando al ruso, pero ahora su hermanito le había recordado el por qué había buscado una nueva "diversión".

-si, fui pero no me dejaron entrar

-ya veo… ¿entonces que paso?

-conocí a un sujeto enorme… -movió sus brazos para expresar su tamaño- ¡es ruso, y pálido, y es mi nuevo amigo!

-Alfred, ¿Cómo va ser tu amigo un desconocido?- le reprocho el mas joven

-el acepto- contesto el mayor de forma infantil

-podría ser un ladrón, un asesino, o algo parecido -el joven suspiro- hermano, debes de tener mas cuidado…

-tal vez tengas razón, es ruso, los rusos son malos, si eso dice el presidente, es verdad- respondió confiado, su hermano suspiro

-Alfred, a veces me pregunto porque mama dice que eres el más listo

-porque soy el mas listo hermanito, y cuando crezcas espero que seas tan genial como yo

-rugo por que no sea así- susurro el menor, sin ser escuchado por su hermano que ya había comenzado a reírse de la estruendosa forma que solo él podía.

La noche fue calmada para ambos jóvenes recién conocidos, pero el más alto de ellos seguía hundido en la nostalgia….

-Yao- musito acurrucado en su cama -te extraño tanto… no sé que hacer… -abrazo con fuerza su almohada, que tenia un girasol bordado, obsequio del chino.

Se la había dado ese día, en el que Ivan le había llegado con una propuesta un tanto atrevida, que más por precaución que por inocencia, fue mal interpretada por el castaño…

_-es para ti aru- _le extendió el obsequio dentro de una bolsa de papel cualquiera

_-¿Qué es da?_

_-lo que querías aru_

_-¿eh?_

_-solo ábrelo aru- _agacho la cabeza sonrojado

_-es…. ¿una almohada da?_

_-si aru… tú dijiste que te sentías solo en las noches aru, y que querías algo de mi que te hiciera compañía aru- _explico tiernamente el chino, haciendo reír al ruso

_-wahaha, ¿eso fue lo que entendiste? Yao-Yao es tan inocente_

_-¡n-no lo soy aru!_

_-lo eres da -_se le acerco de tal modo que su cabeza quedo acariciando el cuello del mas bajo, haciéndole estremecer

_-Va…Vanya aru_

_-eres inocente, porque lo que yo quería que entendieras es que fueras uno conmigo- _susurro sobre el oído del chino para después lamerlo con libido, haciéndolo gemir.

_-aru… Vanya… para- _jadeo el chino, pidiendo lo contrario a lo que sus manos pedían al colgarse del cuello del ruso, quien por su lado le abrazaba por la cintura.

_-Yao… ven a mi casa esta noche, ¿da?_

_-h-hai aru- _jadeo antes de que su novio se separara para dejarle ir a clases…

Las 5 horas mas largas de su existencia, pero como no existe plazo que no se cumpla, la noche llego y con ello, el pequeño oriental al modesto departamento del ruso.

Este había limpiado todo tratando de hacer de aquel espacio un lugar cómodo y agradable para el chino, que aunque ya había ido varias veces, debía sentirse mas a gusto si es que se suponía que harían "eso" que Ivan tanto quería…

La alarma sonó, llevándose el sueño consigo y dejando a Ivan de nuevo en su amargo presente. Presente amargo que estaría a punto de terminar gracias a un rubio que se había integrado de improvisto a su vida.

Y su primera gran acción de "nuevo miembro en la vida de Ivan Braginski" fue saludarle esa mañana en la universidad, claro, si saludar significara lanzarse encima de alguien mas gritándole al oído "Hello My New Best Friend!". Definitivamente, en el léxico de Alfred F. Jones, eso significaba saludar…

-¿Qué te pasa americano?

-nada- respondió sonriente colgándose del cuello del más alto con su brazo, de una manera demasiado amistosa para el serio ruso

-tengo que ir a clases- trato de huir

-yo también- respondió de nuevo el rubio, sin entender la indirecta, Ivan suspiro

-este será un largo día

-¿a si? ¿Por qué?

-olvídalo Jones, olvídalo

Y si, ese fue un largo día lleno de interrupciones, bromas tontas, sarcasmos, incoherencias y sobre todo, estrepitosas risas del americano, que, si bien escondía un oscuro secreto y una pesada carga, se estaba dando a si mismo la oportunidad de "alegrar" la vida de alguien mas, o por lo menos, eso creía que hacia con el ruso…

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Sé que me he tardado demasiado en actualizar, pero bueno, estoy en la universidad, además he tenido algunos problemas con mi amada "inspiración" pero, como hoy estoy feliz, me he dado el tiempo de revisar y subirles el capitulo.**

**Los quiero (?) y dejen Review, por favor, ¿si?**


End file.
